With the development of computer technologies, people not only can share resources in an off-line manner, but also can share resources by using a network. Shared resources include, but are not limited to, virtual red packets, electronic coupons, bonus point coupons, bonus points, electronic vouchers, game currencies, and virtual objects.
In a conventional media information releasing method, a source application client of a resource message usually needs to be enabled, and a speed for enabling the client depends on a response speed of a machine. This reduces a possibility that a user obtains a resource through scrambling, when resources are limited. In addition, a resource message is usually mixed with common messages. Consequently, the resource message is buried in the common messages, and the user misses the resource, greatly limiting media information obtaining efficiency.